


Takes Time to Fall in Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xandir and Adam have a bit of a issue during the journey earlier that afternoon but by the end of the day, Adam and Xandir feel closer and more happier than they have ever felt in their entire lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Time to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ledona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledona/gifts).



> Please do not flame or bash. This is sample oneshot for a crossover fanfic a friend and I plan to write in the future for this pairing.  
> Thanks!

Adam and Xandir stood in the middle of the woods. It has been a few days since both of them have started this journey. Adam could not stop staring at Xandir. Well...to be honest, how could any one  _not_ stare at Xandir P. Wifflebottom. Xandir barely wore any clothing and/or armor on his entire body! Not to mention that his ass was showing and the only thing being covered was his crack and a maybe a few inches around it...at the most. Xandir caught Adam staring at him from the corner of his eye and suddenly stopped. Adam stopped a couple of inches in front of him.

“Adam.” Xandir said. Adam realized that he was caught. He turned around to look at Xandir.

“...Sorry, Xandir. I did not mean to do it again.” Adam said. Xandir sighed.

“Adam, I know I do not wear much armor but could you please try not to stare at me like that, please?” Xandir asked.

“Xandir, I will try but it is hard not to.” Adam replied.

“How so?” Xandir asked.

“Because...you are very cute.” Adam said. Xandir and Xandir blushed. Adam realized what he just said and covered his face with his hands. He suddenly felt another pair of hands on top of his and moved them away from his face. Adam saw Xandir standing in front of him, smiling. Adam suddenly felt like taking him in to his arms and passionately kiss him. Xandir also wanted to kiss Adam as well but he knew it was too soon to do this.

“Xandir?” Adam asked, curoius about why Xandir was doing this.

“...You really think I am cute?” Xandir asked back. Adam smiled.

“Yes. Yes, I really do think you are cute, Xandir.” Adam replied. Xandir giggled sweetly. Adam chuckled a couple of times as well. Adam looked in to Xandir's eyes and began to lean closer to Xandir's face, trying to kiss him. Xandir suddenly put his hands on Adam's chest and pushed himself away just a bit.

“Uh, Adam...I do not mean to be mean and rude but I am not ready for that.” Xandir said. Adam stopped and stood straight back up.

“Oh...sorry about that, Xandir. I got carried away.” Adam said.

“It is okay, Adam.” Xandir said. Xandir knew the time was not right but secretly, he wanted to Adam to kiss him. Xandir felt like if Adam kissed him only after knowing him for less than 2 weeks, he would have deep regret and not be able to continue to do the journey with Adam bevcause he would have conflicting feelings about every thing.

“We better continue or we will not reach our next destination by sundown.” Xandir said, adjusting his belt and then continued on walking forward. Adam felt bad and thinks he upset or embarrased Xandir. Adam turned forward and slowly ran to catch up with Xandir.

“Xandir! Wait up, please.” Adam said. Xandir stopped and waited for Adam to catch up with him. A few second later, Adam finally caught up with him.

“Ready to continue walking?” Adam said. Xandir nodded and they began to walk one more time.

 

Later that night at the campsite, Adam just got fixing dinner for them. After, Xandir set his stuff down and set up his sleeping bag, he told Adam he was going to walk around the area to see if there was any thing useful that they could use along their journey. ...Was about two hours ago and it was now getting dark.

“I better go find Xandir. I am getting worried about him.” Adam said to himself. He put out the fire and grabbed the two wooden bowls and went to go find Xandir. A couple of minutes later, Adam finally found him. Xandir was sitting near a lake, looking out in to the distance, feeling a bit down.

“Xandir?” Adam piped up. Xandir did not say any thing but he knew it was Adam behind him. Adam felt like it had to with what happened before for why Xandir was not responding to him.

“I made food and I brought it with me. You hungry?” Adam asked. Xandir sighed. Adam took a deep breath and walked over to Xandir. He put the food on a near by stump and and then sat down next to Xandir. Adam looked at Xandir's face. Xandir had a somewhat content look his face but he still looks upset or depressed.

“Xandir...I am so sorry about eariler. I did not mean to try to kiss you. I just got caught up in the moment and I...well, it will not happen again.” Adam told him. Xandir did not make a sound or budge. Adam felt like Xandir hated him now.

“I am not mad at you, Adam. ...I am mad at myself.” Xandir told him. Adam's eye widened.

“Why are you mad at yourself? You did nothing wrong.” Adam asked, feeling very confused. Xandir sighed.

“I am mad at myself because...I actually did not want to push you away. But..I felt like if I let you kiss me...I would feel conflicted.” Xandir explained.

“Conflicted about what?” Adam asked. Xandir stood up and walked away, still not looking at Adam.

“I would conflicted about myself, about this whole journey...about...well..us. I feel like we would be rushing in to a relationship all of sudden then a while down the road...we would fall apart and this journey would end. ...I am not saying this because I am thinking of myself. I am actually thinking about you and your well being.” Xandir told him.

“Xandir, if you truly feel that way about me...you do not have to keep festering inside you. When I tried to kiss you, I did not do it because I felt like it was right. I tried to kiss you because that is what my heart wanted me to do.” Adam told him, smiling but it suddenly disappeared when Adam heard Xandir start sniffling.

“Xandir?” Adam asked. Adam got up off the ground and walked over to Xandir. Adam stopped a few inches behind him when suddenly heard Xandir began to cry.

“Xandir...are you okay?” Adam asked.

“No, I am NOT okay!” Xandir exclaimed, still crying. Adam suddenly hugged him from behind.

“I did not mean to upset you.” Adam said, feeling bad.

“You did not do any thing wrong, Adam. What you said got me thinking and I made myself feel like crap.” Xandir told him.

“Awe. Why?” Adam said.

“Adam...you are from reality. I am not.” Xandir told him.

“So? What does that have to do with any thing?” Adam asked. Xandir quickly turned around in Adam's arms and looked at him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Adam, seriously take a good look at me! I am not like those men in your world. I can not offer any real pleasure or go back with you in your world after all of this is done. ...Wouldn't want someone who is real?” Xandir asked, still crying and sniffling. Adam held Xandir close his chest.

“You feel real to me, Xandir. You may think that what you would consider “not real” but to me, you are as real as I am. So are your feelings and your heart. And you know what, may I won't go back to my world after all of this. I am happy being with you. Not that my life was good back in my world but I rather be where I am happy than be where I feel like crap every, single day..” Adam told Xandir and then kissed the top of his head. Xandir began to calm down and then put his arms around Adam. He turned his head to the side and laid it against his chest.

“...You are the only person who has ever truly cared about me, Adam. And I care about you, too. ...I am just not used to being or feeling loved. Plus, having a low self esteem does not help either. I am not the gorgeous guy in this world.” Xandir told him.

“You are fabulous, Xandir! Seriously, I wish I had your body! I am a bit tubby compared to you.” Adam told him. Xandir looked at him.

“Actually, I like a man with a bit of meat on him. Muscle or not. ..And you have the perfect body for me.” Xandir told him. Adam blushed. Xandir giggled.

“You know after talking to you about this. I feel a whole better. More than I did a little bit ago.” Xandir said. Adam smiled.

“I am glad you feel about better.” Adam said back.

“Thank you. Also, I do really like you but I still want to wait a bit. Is that okay with you?” Xandir asked.

“You are welcome and of course. I am not going to force to say yes unless you are ready. You got plenty of time to think about it.” Adam replied. Adam and Xandir hugged each other tighter and then let go after a minute. Adam then walked over to the stump where he put the bowls down on earlier and picked them up.

“You hungry now? I made some stew because...that is all I could make which what we have at the moment. We will have to gather more supplies tomorrow before we even start to head out again.” Adam said to him. Xandir walked over and put his hand on one of the bowls and looked at Adam.

“It's looks delicious. Thank you, Adam.” Xandir said, smiling. Adam smiled back.

“You are welcome. I wish I could make bread somehow to go with this. ...I wish I could have made something more filling.” Adam said.

“Adam, it is fine. We will gather supplies tomorrow. Do not worry about it.” Xandir told him. Adam nodded and they walked back over to the campsite and then ate their dinners. And Xandir was right about the stew. It really was delicious. After they finished their food, they spent a couple of more hours relaxing and then they decided to get some sleep. As Adam laid down on his sleeping bag, he looked over at Xandir and then turn his head back and looked up. Xandir was looking up at the sky.

“Looking at the stars?” Adam asked.

“Yes. You know, I have been thinking about something for a while now since you arrived here.” Xandir said.

“And that would be?” Adam asked.

“If you come from a certain universe, I wonder how more are out there besides mine? Do you think it is a just a few? A dozen? A hundred of them? And what would they contain? What would their cultures be like? Their people? Each universe could be different and exciting. ...Or very, very bad. The thoughts and possibilities are endless!” Xandir said. Adam loved it when Xandir spoke like that. It made Adam feel happy to see that Xandir not know was smart (which does not matter if he is or not) but that he was thoughtful and creative as well.

“You know, I has wondered this myself.” Adam told him, which is true.

“You have?” Xandir asked.

“Yes, I have. And to be honest...we may not the answer for it at this moment but that does not mean that there is not an answer for it. Hey, maybe we will discover it on out journey.” Adam said.

“True.” Xandir said. He silently yawned and began to feel sleepy. Adam turned to Xandir to say something else to him but when he turned around, he saw that Xandir fell asleep. Adam smiled.

“Goodnight, Xandir.” Adam said to himself. Adam then adjusted himself on the sleeping bag and then within a few minutes, Adam feel asleep as well. Both men only have just started this journey but in a way, Adam and Xandir felt like they already knew a part of the outcome for when this ends. And thatpart of it is love. It may take time but both of them, especially Adam already knew that even if he can not bring Xandir in this world, he wanted to stay in this world. This happy, little world. The world of Xandir P. Wifflebottom.

_**The End** _

 


End file.
